Talk:The Flight North
Initial Discussion Hiding places for what? Siege devourer, or hiding from the charr? I still don't get this hiding place thing. :I've only found one, and that's behind the boxes near where the Unlit Torch spawns. I guess it's for hiding from the Charr, but if you don't close the gate, they just hang around the entrance and don't chase you in. I'm unsure whether this should be listed as a mission or a quest, as on the site (and in fact, because it's called Bonus Mission Pack) it is called a missionhttp://www.guildwars.com/products/extras/missionpack/missionpackfaq.php, but in the game it lists it as a quest. Discobadger 04:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, all the others are using the mission template, so I'll change this to the same format. Discobadger 17:05, 30 November 2007 (UTC) The 7 hiding places needed are all in the huge field at the end. They all resemble burned-down buildings. However, there are more than 7, but there are 7 specific ones which are needed for the "bonus". By going counterclockwise around the edge of the entire field I managed to find 6, then found the 7th south of the center. Unfortunately, risked a suicide attempt through a group of Charr to get to it, and one arrow just happened to hit me through Hide to kill me :( 67.177.73.248 04:43, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah disregard that, I knew there was a reason the first time I saw it it said "2 of 7". Above is right, one is behind the boxes near the Unlit Torch. The other 6 however I all got in the foothills at the end. 67.177.73.248 04:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) OK I saved three spirits - how many more are there and what are you supposed to do? Sjj668 06:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It's actually the same three spirits throughout the ruins, and that's all you need. Which you need to do to complete the quest/mission anyway, so it's a bit pointless. Discobadger 06:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) How exactly can you tell when you've saved the spirits? They say something special when you light the torch, and again when you slow down the charr that chase them. I suppose knocking down the pillar in the trapped room counts as well, but I've never gotten a discovery message for this portion. :I actually think it only tells you when you complete the mission/quest (still not sure), or it seemed to with me anyway, though my memory is hazy. Discobadger 15:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :The only way I've found to fail to save the spirits is to allow the Nightmare Charr to catch them in the "second trial" where you have to use Shared Burden. They'll respawn at their original locations when you walk back and you can try again, but it'll say "Historical Debate: Could Gwen have saved the spirits on the first attempt?" I wonder if you can fail either of the other trials. I'll try when I get home if no one else has checked by then. Aegbno 17:11, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh, I only failed that one the first time through so I wouldn't have gotten that message. Good spot. Discobadger 17:29, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::: If you hit the char with the elete skill twice(while they are still grouped together close enough) it is virtually impossible to fail this task. 216.87.207.1 22:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) "You can find a raven flying near the spots". I dont think it bears much relevance. it gives a slight hint, but i found numerous potential spots, and a couple didnt have ravens that counted out of the 7. Also, could it be added as a note that even though you need to be unarmed to start this, you can equip something in the 10 second countdown, but if you do, the mission starts with you dead lmao. try it ;) - Xav 18:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Addition to above - I also just found a bug. I went ahead of myself, got Distortion Before Shared Burden and when the ghosts got up to the door next to distortion, they disappeared but it didnt open. had to resign. they got there fine too. no dialogue or anything either - Xav 18:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wrong, You can trigger them again if you phail. Had exactly thesame, cept for the resign. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Phail? - Xav 20:21, 30 November 2007 (UTC) What is stated under Notes is incorrect (or not true anymore): Quoting: "If you win the quest and have Durmand authorize a win and ask for another book, your book will be unauthorized and you will recieve a second book." I have completed the mission, authorized the book and then requested a new book (tried with the same book and also by requesting others). My first book was NOT unauthorized. Possibel it was fixed by now and if that's the case it should be removed from Notes Matrix 20:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I noticed the path listed for the torch run was around the corridor - it's actually much faster to take the short path through the trapped hallway and use Illusion of Haste to remove cripple. I've added this to the walkthrough. --Falseprophet 22:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually I meant down the corridor, thanks for wording it better though :) Discobadger 05:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) door I can't seem to get the door by the Distortion Journal to open. I've slowed the charr and followed the ghosts, lit the braziers, and it's still closed. Any hints? Thanks. RoseOfKali 22:07, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It opens if the ghost party has enough time after their run to the door. Try respawning the ghost party and slowing the Shadow Charr again if it doesn't open. If you succeed, the ghost party shouldn't respawn. --Falseprophet 22:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I got it to work, finally. All I did was wait by the "Shared Burden" Journal for the charr to spawn, and immediately cast it on them. Then cast it one more time once it recharged. That was all. After killing the final group by crashing the pillar, I did the Flaming Brazier thing and then was able to get out of the catacomb. Evading the patrols wasn't all that hard, but a bit annoying, just gotta be careful and use "Play Dead" if you're really in trouble. Still don't know how the "Hide" skill works, it's always grayed out. RoseOfKali 05:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::You have to get near the ruins or a tree for hide to become available.--Sefre Talk* 05:31, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I've been sitting behind a ruined building in the patrolled valley, and it still wasn't available. Is it only particular ruins? RoseOfKali 08:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::not every ruin works. I used with the pillars in the very first part, against the siege devourer. but later on you can use it at a ruin to the left, dont know where else. but the spots seem to be very rarely. ACAlCapone 11:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Every ruin I went up to made hide available, maybe it was just the path I took. Went pretty much north west directly from the cave. --Sefre Talk* 18:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) hiding spots Can anyone make a map of the seven hiding spots? Would be greatly appreciated. RoseOfKali 10:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Duke Gaban/Fadden Hathorn/Siege Devourer Ok, this might be some great nonsense. Today, I was walking through lakeside country with my new warrior and I dicovered this: There is a quest in LSC where you have to collect several devourer eggs together with Fadden Hathorn. You must help him collect them for Duke Gaban. Duke Gabans estate appears to be where this mission takes place. When you start you are in a building which might be his house. There is a siege devourer in it. Maybe this is the devourer that wa in an egg when Fadden Hathorn collected it. I don't know anything about devourers but maybe 7 years is a normal age for such creature. What do you think? :The egg collecting quest has been there for ages, but I don't know what house you're talking about. You go into a cave and kill some level 0-1 devourers because Fadden is afraid of them. Then he follows you and collects the eggs when the coast is clear. That's the whole quest, and you get 2 eggs as a reward from the Duke. One of them you can use for the quest to kill the Worm Queen for Pitney, after which he asks you to find his bird in the catacombs. The other is to replace Old Mack's bull Bill (whom you killed in the mesmer starter quest) with a devourer, whom you meet later in the Breach, at Beacon's Perch and the Norn Fighting Tournament. No idea what estate you're talking about and the whole thing with the devourer being 7 years old... There were dozens of devourers in Pre, in and around that cave, and near Master Ranger Nente, for instance. RoseOfKali 20:07, 2 December 2007 (UTC)